Taking a Bite Out of Romance
by Pika-Bones
Summary: What happens when two of the biggest ego's in the Pokemon world meet? I don't know, but read this futile attempt to turn it into romance. :D


**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm your fabulous host, the Pika-Bones. I bring you a quick PaulxUrsula oneshot. If this ship has a name (which I really wouldn't be surprised about) then someone please tell me. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

Taking a Bite Out of Romance

"Hey! Stop ignoring me."

A breeze took hold of a couple of stray leaves, blowing them through the mostly clear skies.

A purple haired trainer walked along the dirt path to his next destination. But this time, the usual lone traveler had company, not that he welcomed it.

In tow was a peach haired Pokemon coordinator with beaming red eyes.

"Paul! I told you to stop now!"

"What do you want" replied Paul without stopping or looking back.

"What was that back there? You were so rude!"

"What?" Paul stopped in his tracks, "you asked me for my honest opinion, and I did just that."

"You could be more considerate you know."

"I could, I just choose not to" Paul then and then turned and continued, "anyways, you're one to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean" Ursula responded with narrowed eyes.

She then turned her head away from Paul and closed her eyes while she raised her hand next to her neck "I'm the most generous and considerate person I know."

"More like an ego maniac" responded Paul which earned him a glare from the trailing coordinator, "now leave me alone."

Paul continued to walk ahead while Ursula looked away, a thought then formed in her head.

"You know what I think?"

"Humor me."

"I think that you really like my new dress, but you're just too nervous to say what you actually think about me wearing it."

A rough smile appeared on Paul's face, "you must have quite the imagination to think that."

"Oh, I'm sure of it" she declared as she neared him, "so why don't you tell me what you really think."

Paul hesitated for a second before opening his mouth to speak, but just as his words began to leave his mouth he was shoved of the road into the piles of vibrant, sunset like leaves.

"What the?"

Ursula soon followed as she jumped in right next to him. Her curly pigtails bounced as a giggle escaped from her lips, while Paul looked at her with a scowl.

"Ah, come on, don't you have any sense of fun?" She complained.

"…no…"

Ursula responded by throwing a handful of the fallen leaves at Paul, which earned a small chuckle from him.

"Aha! I knew it, you are capable of laughing!" Ursula pointed at him as if she caught him red handed.

A scowl quickly returned to the purple haired trainer, but it didn't last as another small smile appeared,

"You really do have a great imagination, no wonder you're a good Pokemon coordinator."

Ursula looked at him with beady red eyes, "You know what-wait, what did you just say?"

Paul suddenly realized what he had said and quickly looked away.

"You saw one of my Pokemon contest?" She responded in surprise, "I thought you didn't care about them."

"Well" he began unsure as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I saw your contest at the last city, and I liked how you performed, you make it bearable to watch."

"Really, that's the closets thing to a compliment I've heard from you" she responded slowly.

"And when you wore that dress earlier" he thought about what he was about to say for a moment, "you looked beautiful."

A heavy shade of red appeared on Ursula's cheeks while a lighter shade of red appeared on Paul. At some point Paul found his right hand on tops of Ursula's hand, to which Ursula responded by leaning in a bit,

_"Wait what!?"_ Paul began nervously as he saw how the situation was developing.

Paul finally decided on following her lead as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly Paul heard the sound of a Pokeball releasing a Pokemon. His lips made contact with something rough as his eyes opened at the same time,

"Gah!" Paul let out as he scrambled a couple of feet away in the leaves as he found himself face to face with a Gabite.

_"What happened? And what's with the creepy smile you stupid dirt shark."_

Gabite then opened wide and let loose a nice and warm Flamethrower to Paul's face,

_"That's hot." _ He responded simply.

"Oh Gabite! Whats wrong?" Ursula jumped up from the leaves, "I bet you wanted some poffins."

Ursula took out a couple of poffins and fed them to her Gabite. She then scratched her Pokemon's chin and giggled as Gabite responded happily.

Paul stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Gabite and Ursula playing with a straight face before a small smile appeared. He then walked back onto the dirt road as the sun began to sink below the horizon, creating a beautiful sunset that went perfectly with the red and orange leaves.

Ursula noticed Paul leave and she ran after him with,

"What's wrong Paul" she twirled in her white and blue dress, "I thought I was beautiful."

"Yeah, but your still annoying."

"Come on PaulyPaul, you can't be acting all sour if we're going to be traveling together."

"PaulyPaul? Traveling together?" Paul said in disbelief.

"Yup."

"First of all, never call me that again, and secondly who said anything about traveling together?"

"So no cute nicknames?" Ursula pouted.

"Not if you're tagging along."

"Yeah! So we are traveling together!"

"Ga-bite!"

Paul opened his mouth to reply but he stopped, _"…wait…"_

Ursula gave a mischievous grin before she caught up to him and they walked side by side to their next destination.

* * *

**Well, nice and powerful one-shot done!**

**Hopefully it was to your liking and that you enjoyed.**

**If you did, faves are appreciated and reviews are loved, see ya!**


End file.
